


Best Girl

by mcopland



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Relationship(s), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcopland/pseuds/mcopland
Summary: A little bit of Stucky pre-war fluff. Just a one shot as a gift for a friend





	Best Girl

Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep; when the rattling in his lungs snapped him out of much needed slumber, he’d lie in the tiny bed and watch Bucky sleep. There was something wrong with him, to be sure, but they were here, alone. Who was going to tell him that he was wrong? Who was going to tell a dying man that he was wrong for loving his best friend? 

(Well, probably Bucky’s parents, Father Christopher down at the church, all the nuns... This was one of the rare times that Steve was grateful his parents weren’t around. Less people to disappoint.)

He felt a little braver tonight, knowing how exhausted Bucky had been when he’d stumbled home from work. He wasn’t going to wake up unless the apartment was on fire. Steve swallowed, propping himself up on one elbow and leaning in closer. Trembling, he ran his fingers across Bucky’s parted lips. What would it be like to kiss them? 

‘Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.’

His fingers traveled along Bucky’s jaw. It was no wonder all the girls adored him. Even some of the younger nuns would forget why they were angry at him when he turned on the charm. It got them both out of trouble more times than he could count - which was fair, because it was usually Bucky who got them in trouble in the first place. Steve found himself lost in thought for a moment; long enough that Bucky felt something touching him and turned, instinctively pulling Steve tight against him. 

Steve tensed at first, but he didn’t make a fuss. Bucky was always so warm, and Steve felt comfortable wrapped up with him as a blanket. He cuddled in and closed his eyes, knowing Bucky wouldn’t mind in the morning if they were spooning. Neither of them were seeing anyone - Steve worried that Bucky was avoiding bringing girls home because of him, but when he’d brought it up, Bucky had just grinned at him. 

“C’mon, Stevie,” he’d said, ruffling Steve’s hair. “You know you’re my best girl. What do I need to bring someone back here for when I got you?”

(This was, ignoring the fact that there were certain things that Bucky would likely do with a girl and not him. Steve was happier not thinking about it.)

Outside, there was a crack of thunder, and he jerked, eyes wide open again. As if sensing it, Bucky pulled him a little closer. “Back to sleep,” he mumbled blearily. “I got you, Stevie.” He nuzzled his face into Steve’s hair and let out a tiny sigh that could only mean contentment. Steve closed his eyes and let his smaller hands rest on top of Bucky’s, feeling the little cuts and nicks that had healed and were now teeny tiny raised bumps in his skin. 

He could feel the strength and the heat in Bucky’s body so close to him, and it warmed something deep inside that had always been cold. Steve sighed and leaned back into him, hearing the rain falling outside. Judging by Bucky’s slow, steady breathing, he was still asleep. Steve wasn’t sure if he’d even woken up, or if protecting Steve was a reflex by now. 

Swallowing, Steve turned his head and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s jaw before settling into the embrace, his cheeks burning. If this was all he could get as Bucky Barnes’ best girl, he would take every damn minute. After all, who else was going to get this close?


End file.
